The Night Before and After Christmas
by Kirari
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the shrine..
1. The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the shrine

Nobody was talking, a surely bad sign

Everyone was recieving a glare

From a hanyou in a corner there

It wasn't his fault Shippo drank all the milk

Shredded the stockings into short strands of silk

Ate all the cookies they had set out for Nick

It wasn't a surprise he had bones to pick

Then all of a sudden, they heard on the roof

The prancing sounds of reindeer aloof

Quickly Inuyasha shot out the door

Awaking Kagome from her spot on the floor

Then came a scream, from a certain round man

And heard: "YOU WERE ROBBING KAGOME-CHAN!!!"

"Explain yourself, you plump old git!"

From nowhere came a low growl

And then came a "SIT!"

As soon as Santa was free, he did dash

Off the roof, and into his sleigh in a flash

But they heard him exclaim, ere drove out of sight,

"Don't expect me to be here next Christmas night!!"

To be continued…..(lol, like it?)


	2. Christmas Day

The next morning...

Inuyasha bounced up from his spot and ran over to the tree, which was weighed down top to bottom with packages. (hey, Kagome's got a LOT of friends!) "Which one's MINE? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Inuyasha...its four in the morning....go back to sleep!"

Something moved in the corner. _whack! _ Holding up a defeated Shippo, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So, couldn't wait, fox?" Shippo whimpered. "Kaaagoooome!!! Make him put me down!" Kagome grinned mischeviously. "SIT!"

Sango yawned and sat up, hearing a loud _whump! _downstairs. Her eyes traveled to Miroku, who had his arm...well....elsewhere...

_CRASSSHHHHH! _"WAAAH!" squealed Shippo, diving away just in time as Miroku fell through the ceiling. Sango jumped after him, looking particularily proud of herself. "Again?" yawned Kagome. A loud ripping noise alerted all of them, forcing the goup to stare at a spot beneath the tree.

"PINK FUZZY EARMUFFS!?" Inuyasha shrieked, holding up a pair and looking about to cry. "How could you!?" Shippo giggled loudly, putting a tiny fox sized pair on. "Everyone got them!"

Inuyasha sniffled. "But why pink?" Everyone gave him a look, telling him to shut up and enjoy the gift. Here's how it goes...

_{The scene: A hanyou, two teenage girls, a kitsune cub, a monk, and two cats all sit together on this Christmas scene. The hanyou (Inuyasha) is whimpering pathetically about getting pink earmuffs for Christmas. One of the teenage girls (Kagome), has a "sit" expression on her face. The other girl (Sango) is trying to calm her down. The monk (Miroku) is lying in a crater with dust and plaster all over his head. The kitsune (Shippo) is watching the scene from Kagome's shoulder. Both cats are eating Friskies.}_

Inuyasha: (still sobbing) WHY PINK!!!??

Kagome: Grrr......I PICKED THOSE OUT SPECIAL FOR YOU! CAN'T YOU GIVE AT LEAST A LITTLE APPRECIATION!?

Sango: *patting her arm* Calm down Kagome!! He didn't mean it!

Inuyasha: *cowering* But...why pink? WHY!?

Shippo: *eagerly tears into a package, not even getting in trouble* WOW! A biology book! Wait..whats that?

Buyo: Meow.

Kirara: n_n Purr.

Kagome: I WORKED HOURS ON END, SHOVELING SNOW FOR THOSE, AND YOU COMPLAIN THAT THEY'RE PINK!? YOU ARE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK! SIT!

Inuyasha: _WHAM! _ @.@

Miroku: ^_____^

Sango: *glares at Miroku*

Miroku: *whistles and looks away*

Kagome: SERVES YOU RIGHT!

Shippo: Wheeee! *rides down the stairs on the book, crashing into Kirara and Buyo.

A couple seconds later..

Shippo: HELP MEEE!

To be continued on Christmas Day..

Meriikasumasu everyone!


	3. Cats, cats, and more cats

Inuyasha: *gets scratched in the face when Buyo jumps over him to get at Shippo* Ow.

Kagome: (already forgetting about the present dilemma) Shippo, are you alright!?

Shippo: HELP! RABID CAT!

Kirara&Buyo: ROAR!

Shippo: *jumps on Inu's head*

Inuyasha: GET OFFA ME, RAT!

Kirara: *jumps for him*

Inuyasha: AIEEE! *runs outside, trailed by the two cats*

Shippo: Why didn't you save me before? Huh, Inu? Huh?

{End of play sequence}

{*music starts playing..*}

_Dashing through the snow_

_With a kitsune on my head_

_If those two catch up_

_I will soon be dead_

_He's annoying and he's furry_

_And it ain't my problem too_

_If he doesn't get off now_

_Then dinner's Shippo Stew!_

_Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what terror there is tonite, its Shippo's funeral d-ay!_

_Hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what terror there is tonite, its Shippo's funeral d-ay!_

Shippo whimpers extremely loudly, digging his claws into Inuyasha's head. "KAAAAAGOOOOME!!!!!" he whines unhappily. "Inu's singing a mean song about me!!" Kagome glares malicously at Inuyasha. "I heard.."

_Whump! _Inuyasha sighs, looking hateful of her. "You are absolutely overabusing that word!!!!" he mutters darkly under his breath, looking away.

Miroku and Sango blink simultaneously. "Have we said ANYTHING this chapter?" Sango wonders. Miroku smiles innocently at her. "Want to get have tea?" Sango nods happily.

Meanwhile...outside...

Shippo screams, once again running from the vicous kitty pair. "KAAAAGOME! HELP!" Kagome blinks, seeing a little orange blur run past her, screaming at the top of its lungs. "Buyo, sit!" she shouts. Buyo the cat tries to stop, attempting to obey his newly learned command, and finally skids to a stop beside a smoking crater in the snow. "Meow?"

{Play scene again..}

Inuyasha: I'LL KILL YOU!

Kagome: ^_^;; Oops. I forgot..

Shippo: WHAT ABOUT KIRARA!?

Kirara: ROWR!

Shippo: EEEE!

Miroku: *takes a sip of tea* Are they done yet?

Sango: Nope. Wanna open their presents?

Miroku: Sure! n_n

_Revenge is sweet..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry if this chapter...was...er, weird. My mind is all destroyed from a trip to my relative's o_o;;


End file.
